A Supernatural Love Story
by lynsay
Summary: This story picks up where the show left off between Paige Winterbourne and Nick Sorrentino. A werewolf & a witch; which in itself is problematic. The witches aren't allowed to have boys but the werewolves only have boys and then steal them from the mother. What would happen if a werewolf had a baby with a witch? Would it be a boy or girl; which parent would the baby favor more?
1. Star-Crossed

A Supernatural Love Story

Author's Note: This is a love story based on the show bitten between Nick Paige. A werewolf a witch; which in itself is problematic to begin with. The witches aren't allowed to have a baby boy but the werewolves only have baby boys and then steal them from the mother. What would happen if a werewolf had a baby with a witch? Would it be a boy or girl and which parent would the baby favour more? We will see because that's what this story is all about. This story picks up where the show left off between Paige Winterbourne and Nick Sorrentino at least.

Chapter 1: Star-Crossed

Paige and Nick knew that their dalliance could only be short lived because of who and what they both were. The power that lied within each of their bloodlines was too important to let it die with them. In the end they both knew that neither of their families would allow them to be together. There is something that neither of them or their families know about though; the last time that Paige and Nick saw each other and hooked up so to speak, it would cause a ripple effect through both families.

Since they are both supernatural within their blood, neither of them considered using protection in the throws of passion. He figured that it couldn't happen because witches only have girls and his family mostly consists of boys being born. Also Nick knew from recent experience that they would never allow anyone in their family to have a baby boy yet again. While Paige assumed that it was impossible for a werewolf to impregnate her for the obvious reasons. Unfortunately they were both wrong on all counts. The question remained though, which would she have a boy or a girl? Would the baby favour Nick werewolf genes or Paige's witch genes? Only time would tell, that is of course if she even carries the baby to term.

When Paige parted ways with Nick she really believed that they would never see one another again. She thought that there wasn't any reason to put so much effort into something that she knew couldn't ever work out. Until she sat staring at two pink lines, she took more than one test to be sure. At first she thought it was merely stress, until she checked her cards and took a couple of tests. Generally a witch being pregnant wasn't the cause for a panic attack but this was different. First of all she couldn't see what she was having; which was quite unusual for a witch. Another issue was the father, she wasn't aware of a witch and werewolf ever joining together in such a union.

She knew that this called for a counsel meeting with her family to see if they could explain it. She was afraid that they would make her terminate the pregnancy but she had to put the covenant's needs above her own. After crying for awhile, she made the call to the other witches in another coven.

They were very concerned about this unborn child.

One older woman spoke up, "How can we make an informed decision when none of us could see this pregnancy beforehand and none of us can tell what's inside her womb?"

Paige had to interject before things went too far, "I know how you all feel but wait, there's something that you don't know about this baby. The baby's father is supernatural as well. That could be why we couldn't see it coming."

Another young witch spoke up, "It's not that werewolf is it?"

Paige put her head down as if she were ashamed of her actions. She was almost afraid to look at their faced.

Then the same old woman spoke up, "How could you be so irresponsible young lady, especially in this day and age? I swear there's something wrong with you young people today."

"I wasn't thinking when we were together, it was one major trauma to the next. Besides all that I thought that it was physically impossible for that to happen. My former grand high witch implied it anyways."

Wendy a younger witch still in training spoke up, "Even if it's possible, why does everyone look like it's the end of the world? I mean it's not some demon baby right?"

Paige smiled and replied, "Honesty, I'm not sure because such a union has never happened as far as I know. That's why I called this meeting for; I want permission to get in touch with the werewolves?"

The older woman spoke up again, "You are the grand high witch of your coven; which implies that you don't need our permission for bringing in outsiders."

"I know that I don't need it but I would like it just the same because the werewolves aren't a threat to us and I wish that other people could see that."

"Fine, your right Paige, I was a bit too hasty because we need all the help that we can get but please thread carefully with the werewolves. I know that in the past you felt like they were trustworthy but deep down you know that they're animals."

"You're wrong, Nick's not like that, he's different. He's so much more than what he is."

"Fine, prove me wrong then go and tell him about this situation and see how he handles it, I know that he's not capable of being loyal or faithful. Animals aren't known for being monogamous, you'll see that I'm right."

"Fine, I will prove it to you."

With that Paige stormed out of her home for the time being. She had a wolf to find and nothing was going to stop her.

When she reached Stone Haven, it was a mess after the massacre that happened there. It hardly looked like it was standing. She heard through other sources that Jeremy was trying to force stray werewolves to join the pack or die. She didn't agree with his ruthlessness but she always thought that Nick was beyond such drastic measures. That is until she saw him and Clay just on the outskirts of the woods surrounding the property. They forced a werewolf to his knees and made him swear allegiance to Jeremy or die where he was. She backed away from that whole scene, it was then that she agreed with the rest of their coven.

Nick would never know that Paige was there or anything about their baby either. She knew that it was selfish and maybe on some level she wanted to punish him for being such a disappointment. Even though the future looked bleak at the moment Paige decided to have the baby and keep it consequences be damned. She wasn't sure how her mother could just walk away from her own flesh and blood because she wasn't capable of doing that ever. She hoped that the baby would be a girl and a witch as well because then she would know what to expect.


	2. Nine Months Later

Chapter 2: Nine Months Later

Paige decided to move to Portland to put even more distance between herself and Nick. She bought a house; where she and Savannah settled in quite nicely. As far as the other witches were concerned Paige's pregnancy was a by product of a one night stand and nothing more. While she knew that most of them merely pretended that it was true but none of them would dare speak Nick Sorrentino' s name in her presence. In addition, they all also swore that the wolves would never find out about the baby.

They all figured that it would be a moot point anyway because if the baby was a girl it would be a witch with powers and if it was a boy it was sure to be a werewolf. If that were the case the witches would then hand the baby over to the werewolves to raise. There wasn't the slightest chance that the baby would be born a werewolf and a witch because something like that just couldn't happen.

Throughout the whole pregnancy not even modern technology could figure out what the baby was going to be a boy or a.girl. The baby never seemed to be in the right position for them to get a good look at him or her. Therefore, they had to wait the entire nine months to find out what the baby's gender was going to be.

The night when Paige finally went into Labour, there was a storm, one like they had never before seen. Of course they were all relieved when a screaming baby girl came into the world that night. At 4:00 am on October 15th 2016, Sapphyre Raven Winterbourne came into the world. She was beautiful, dark hair like her mother's and light eyes like her father's. It made Paige sad because it was a father that Alicia would never meet but she was still happy to have this one piece of him forever. Even if he would never lay eyes on her.


	3. Over A Year Later

Chapter 3: Over A Year Later

While things were going well for Paige and her coven in Portland, she recently received an unexpected phone call from the werewolves. It was a magic problem; which is the only reason that Paige decided to intervene. Of course she knew that there would be quite a fight especially from Savannah.

"I'm not going to discuss this, I'm going, I have to."

"Are you sure that's a good idea given your past with Nick?"

"I can handle him and anything that they throw at me, besides this isn't even about him, it's about Rachel and her baby."

"I know but why I can't I go with you, I would love to see Elena again?"

"You have to stay here with Alicia, I know that it sucks but that's how it has to be at least for now, try to understand?"

Savannah merely nodded her head in compliance.

As Paige left her house and baby behind, she was worried about how she would feel about seeing Nick again after all this time. She didn't think.she would feel so jealous of Rachel but seeing them together bought out this possessive side. She knew that she had to keep her cool or she would surely lose the battle before the war.

"Ok, tell me how a baby could have powers even in my coven that doesn't happen."

He got closer to her and said, "Oh, really and how does it work in your coven?"

"Children usually come into their powers by 12-13 just like the first turn for natural born werewolves right?"

"Yea, that's right but we wouldn't know about any females because there's never been one born a werewolf just like there never was a male born witch until Alistair that is right?"

"Yeah, that's right you know the whole horrible story but for arguments sake, if you had a daughter would she become a wolf like you?"

The question threw him at first, "I'm not sure as we've only had sons for the last hundred years or more. Why so interested in our family tree anyway?"

She immediately tried to cover, "I'm not interested just wondering."

Then she changed the subject, "So how long have you and Rachel been together?"

He was taken back.by such a statement, "We aren't a couple and will never be a couple. Even if she wasn't my best friend's fiancee, she's still recovering from losing the love of her life and I'm still reeling from the loss of my own. Me and Rachel are only friends, besides you don't have the right to inquire about potential love life after breaking my heart."

"I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you, Nick."

He turned away from her and softly said, "I know but what's done is done and there's no going back now. We need to put that personal stuff on the back burner and focus on what's important."

"I know and that's Rachel and her baby. The magic isn't coming from the baby, it's her. Nick, I'm not sure how to tell you this but Rachel's a witch."

"How can that happen is it because of what Alistair did to her?"

"No, I'm surprised that her powers only manifested now because she's a natural born witch. I'll help her and teach her to use her powers. Maybe with time, I can teach her to control it and use it to protect her son Rocco too."

"That's good but you know that this changes everything for her at least right?"

"Of course I do, maybe now she'll be the one who decides her son's fate, instead of Jeremy dictating everything and everyone."

Paige turned away in disgust, not because of Nick but because of the situation at hand. Nick pulled her back towards him and said, "Just what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing except that he decides everything and you like everyone else just follows blindly without logic or reason. My coven could never function like that."

"You don't know anything about loyalty and rules that are put in place for a reason for generation after generation to come. It must be so easy to sit up on your hill and judge the rest of us isn't?"

"Your right, we've nothing further to discuss with one another. If Rachel needs me for anything please give her my number, she's my sister now and forever, otherwise please don't call me again."

With that she walked away leaving a very confused Nick standing there alone.


	4. A New Sister!!!

Chapter 4: A New Sister!!!

To her surprise Rachel was overjoyed by this new information. In addition, it stood to reason that the werewolves wouldn't be able to take her son away with the witches protecting them both. If for some reason they did try to tale Rocco away from her, she could simply disappear with him forever. With the added bonus of magic being on her side as well. In the couple of days that Paige had been there she taught Rachel most basic defensive spell for protection.

When it was time for Paige to leave Rachel decided to take her up on her offer to train her. It was decided that Rachel and Rocco would leave with Paige. Of course Jeremy didn't like this plan at all but he knew that she could leave and never come back, if she wanted to. Rachel told them that after her training was finished that they would come back and raise the baby together. The training would only take one year to complete and during this time she would keep in constant contact with the werewolves.

Paige knew that her secret wouldn't stay a secret for much longer. She had every intention of telling Nick the truth until she saw how they treated Rachel. It didn't matter if their situations were vaguely different from one another. The way that Jeremy treated them was archaic and wrong on so many levels. She wasn't going to give them the option of treating her like that, never. Nick may be a good guy but he follows Jeremy too blindly for her tastes. She refused to take the risk that he would once again side with Jeremy over her.

She figured once she explained everything to Rachel than of course she would see why the secrecy was needed. First she got Rachel and Rocco all settled in their new home; one of the many rooms in the new house the coven purchased. She had planned to break the news gently but their tour of the house was interrupted by a rather loud scream.

"Wow, it sounds like someone needs a bottle."

"That's not Rocco he's sleeping, so who is crying then?"

She turned towards Paige with confusion and questions in her eyes.

"I guess that I should explain, I was going to tell him eventually but I wasn't sure how. I had no idea that you were going to come here and meet her. I guess that there's no time like the present."

After having said that Paige disappeared into a room down the hall and returned with a small squealing baby in her arms.

"Wow, I had no idea that you had a baby. Is her father here in Portland?"

"No, unfortunately her father and me aren't together anymore. Please meet my daughter Sapphyre."

As Rachel took a closer look at the baby is suddenly hit her who the father was and why Paige never mentioned it.

"Oh, my God, it's Nick's isn't it?"

"Yes, he's the father, I suppose that I could've lied to you but I don't want there to be secrets between us. I know that you may not agree with my reasoning but at least let me explain why I never told him first."

"It's fine, you don't owe me anything, especially after helping me come to terms with my powers. I'm not sure when or how but I know that Jeremy was getting ready to eradicate me from my child's life. So I can and do understand keeping them out of your child's life at least for the time being. Also you don't have to worry about me telling anyone, it's your secret to tell."

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the awkward position that I put you in. I knew that if anyone could understand that it would be you. I planned to tell him so many times but when I saw him just blindly follow Jeremy's orders to make stray werewolves join them or die, I just couldn't do it."

"Wow, I heard about that but to actually see it is quite different. I know that he's different than Jeremy but the only one that I've seen openly defy him was Elena. You are going to have your hands full with that situation. To be fair though he's not like Jeremy even though he does follow his orders."


End file.
